


Saviour

by hyesoh



Series: 10 Songs Drabble Challenge [EXO] [5]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 01:43:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12201381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyesoh/pseuds/hyesoh
Summary: Junmyeon dies in the war.





	Saviour

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on LiveJournal on September 2013.
> 
> Drabble #4 of the 10 Songs Drabble Challenge I did. The song is **Saviour by Christel Sundberg**.

The funeral was silent. Everyone knew the story. Suho—Kim Junmyeon, who had left for the military a year prior, died in the war the North Koreans have finally waged. Minseok, Baekhyun, Chanyeol, and Jongdae, at least, returned bruised and thinner but their limbs were complete and they were alive.

Sehun wanted to strangle each and every one of the people Junmyeon saved: the people he led, for even the army acknowledged his leadership skills. If they had shot the surrounding enemy accurately...if their fingers had only pulled the triggers earlier... But even Sehun knew that that wasn't quite true. Junmyeon would have died anyway. Because he was stupid and heroic even if he wasn't really war-material, and Sehun was even more stupid because he loved someone like that.

“Don't make that face, Sehun-ah.” Junmyeon had said, his stupid grin on his stupid face. “Hyung will come back after two years and we'll get married abroad before you enlist.” Sehun had only sputtered a bit before he hit the older's arm and mumbled that he'd wait.

Stupid, stupid, stupid. Because now, Junmyeon's dead, Sehun is still alive, and the future only held emptiness.

 _'You liar.'_ he thought, a little too emotionlessly, as the coffin was lowered to the ground. His anger had faded into despair, and even that had waned as well. Sehun barely felt anything at all these days. _'If this is some joke, well...you're as lame as ever.'_

He tried to laugh at his own joke, even when he was completely aware that he was surrounded by mourning people. But then he remembered that that was what Junmyeon did: laugh at his own jokes that no one found funny, and the sorrow that had dimmed came back and doubled in intensity.


End file.
